Akito's Wife
by IcyWiNgz
Summary: Well, I have know I idea where this topic came in mind but I thought, "What the heck" And make a story where Akito falls in the catergory of ramonce.
1. Moon Girl

** Akito laid on the close to the window staring. "This, this place..." Akito stared 'til Hatori came in along with Momiji and Shigure. "Akito, you should be sleeping but since your awake, Shigure would like to talk to you." Hatori glared at Momiji. **

** "In private, of course." Akito turned his head slowly and looked at Shigure. "What do you need?" Shigure sat down and watched Hatori drag Momiji out. Akito sighed and said, "I'm seem to be...bored." Shigure glanced at Akito and laughed a little. "Maybe you need a lady in your life!" **

** Akito glared and his voice grew a little louder. "Watch your mouth. There's no one that can take the curse away that's an outsider!" Shigure turned red and bowed a little. "Hey now, I'm sorry. It's just...have you had any other plans with Tohru...yet?" A little bird came in and landed on Akito's finger chirping. **

** "No." Akito slowly grinned. "But, I, also want a house keeper if you can call it that way." Shigure stood up and blushed. "Wait! Your not talking about having Tohru as-" Akito ran towards up Shigure. "Now why would I do that?!" Akito breathed deeper and kept a sharp glare at Shigure. "Find me a house keeper to clean the Sohma House clean. But, of course, if she does find out our a secret, we can erase her memory or than again..." Akito laughed. "Go on..Find her." Shigure went confused. "You...want a her? A she? A female?" **

** Akito let the bird go and sat down slowly. "Why not?" Shigure turned away and left. "Go figure."**

****

*******

** Tohru was washing Yuki's clothes 'til Kagura came in. "Thank you so much for letting me wash Kyo's clothes! I'm so happy! This time I'll be more careful!" Kagura and Tohru giggled. "No problem! Just don't use the whole box!" Just then, Yuki came in. "Shigure just got back with disturbing news. He wants a housekeeper to clean the Sohma House. What do you think he's planning?" Kagura frowned. "This doesn't seem right." **

** Shigure walked in said, "Your right. I think he's just seeing how we experience with Tohru in our house and seeing how long this housekeeper will last without knowing our secret." Kyo came in running down. "KAGURA!!! Would you just stop putting those stupid pictures of us on the wall!!!" Kagura hugged Kyo. "Akito's up to something! He's getting a housekeeper for the main house!" Kyo stared and was silent. Everyone, didn't say anything until a know was on the door. Shigure walked out. "Coming! I'll be back." **

** Kyo plopped down and just stared. "This isn't true. Is..it?" Kagura nodded. Kyo got up fast and ran out. Kagura got up and tried to catch him. Tohru and Yuki were alone now. Yuki smiled weakly and said, "Well, let's start on dinner. Shall we?" Tohru grinned and nodded. "Sure!" Tohru and Yuki went to the kitchen and took out all sorts of indgredients. "And for desert, we'll have shortcake!" Yuki giggled. "That's sounds good." **

** Kyo laid on the roof with Kagura. Kagura closed her eyes next to Kyo. "You think, we're getting more calmer with eachother, Kyo?" Kyo blushed and sighed. "I dunno...I don't care really." Kagura opened her eyes half-way and stared. "Your worried, aren't you?" Kyo stood up and roared. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M REALLY WORR-?!!?" Kyo slipped and fell off the roof. Kagura looked down and cried out. "Kyo, honey! Are you okay? I'll come down! Hold on!" Kagura told Tohru and the others. **

****

*******

** Tohru laid in her bed with the window half open still awake. "I wonder..." As Tohru closed her eyes, she heard this faint sound. "Is..that a flute?" Tohru got up and looked out her window and saw a girl playing a flute. "She looks like she sitting on the moon..." Tohru gazed upon the girl. **

** At the same moment, Akito woke up and heard the flute but could not see the girl. "Such and lovely sound to hear at night." Akito grinned and looked at the moon. "It's quite big tonight also."**

****

*********

** Hey, you guys! I'd thank for reading my story and R&R along with it also! The character's could be a little off beat so tell me if i'm doing anything wrong or so! Next chapter, i'm thinking or adding more of Momiji and Ritsu. And maybe Hatsuharu. I dunno! Doomo! ^.^**


	2. Talone Misa

** Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hastuharu, and Momiji walked together to school. Momiji bounced up and down cheerfully. "This is great! I heard We're having a new student come to class." Tohru smiled. "That's good. Is it a boy or a girl?" Momiji stopped walking and thought for a minute. "Umm...I think it's a girl." Kyo grumbled. "Told ya girls are taking over!" Yuki whacked Kyo behind his head and sighed. "That doesn't mean a thing." Hatsuharu stared and kept on walking. "We better get going or we'll be late." He said. **

** As they arrived and sat down, a girl with green eyes and straight black hair was standing next to the teacher. "Class, settle down. We have a new student. Her name is Talone Misa." All the boys in the class stared at the girl and made comments such as, "She's very cute." or "Look at those great legs!" Kyo stood up and shouted, "What's so great and new about her? I see her before! The waterfalls before I came to this school!" Everyone gasped except Hastuharu and Yuki. Tohru stared at Talone and thought, "She's that moon girl...!" Tohru raised her hand and asked Talone a question, "Do you play an instrument?" Talone nodded her head and spoke softly. "Yes, the flute." Talone blushed faintly and took a seat in the mid-back. Hana (One of Tohru's best friends) whispered to Tohru, "I sense something coming from that girl. Such nice and smooth electrical waves..." Tohru turned red and stuttered. "W-Well...y-yeah..." **

** At lunch, Talone sat alone without eating anything but playing her flute. "she plays it so well." Said Hatsuharu. Uo (the other friend of Tohru's) smiled and giggled. "Surely!" Momiji and Yuki were at the library with other classmates for an assignment. Tohru got up and went over to Talone. Talone stopped and greeted Tohru. "Oh, your Tohru Honda aren't you?" Tohru grinned. "Yes, I am. In class, your so quiet. More quiet than Prince Yuki...uhh! I mean Yuki!" Talone stared and sighed. "This Yuki...Does he have such sliver like hair?" Tohru nodded her head up and down. They were both silent 'til Uo came over. "Hey you two! Don't leave me out! What's up? I'm Uo!" Talone smiled slowly and giggled. "I'm Talone. Nice to meet you." **

****

** *****

** Akito laid down sipping his tea. Hatori was with him. "Have you found one yet?" Hatori kept silent for a second and spoke. "Yes. Her name is Talone Misa. Ayame met her by the waterfalls. He caught playing a flute." Akito face lit up and he laughed. "Amazing! Last night, I heard such a beautiful sound of a person playing the flute!" Hatori face was in confusion. "Umm..Akito...? What are you talking about." Akito stared back and Hatori with a grin on his face still. "Never mind. Go get Ayame!" **

** Hatori sighed and went out the door. Akito laid on his back thinking to himself. "Who is the girl...? Would she? Herself make a good housekeeper?" Akito closed his eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep. His breathing and a faint chirping was the only sound heard. Hatori phoned Ayame. **

** "Why? I _LOVE_ to!!! It'd make me happy so! Would you like it if I dress we well so Akito will choose? I could fix the hair, ooohhh make-up! And maybe-" Hatori spoke up and respond, "Close your mouth and find her. Bring her, please." Ayame huffed and agreed. **

****

** *****

** Talone and Tohru were in class reading each other a novel written by Shigure (wow!) who was at the house running away from his editor. Talone looked up and smiled. "This book is quite good. It's not bad." Tohru nodded and replied, "Uh-huh! Yuki's cousin is really good at being a novelist." Talone looked at Tohru. Tohru saw her staring and turned red. "Hey! What's up with that look?" Talone turned her head and stared at a book case. "You just have...something on in your...hair." Tohru face was blank. "I...I do?" Tohru fiddled through her hair and looked. Talone watched her and pointed. "Right here." She pulled out a straw piece out of her hair. "Oh? A piece of straw? How did it get my hair?" Talone kept quiet and stared at the book on the table. **

** "Tohru..." Tohru stopped talking to herself and looked at Talone. "Is somthing wrong Talone?" Talone hunched herself a little more and blushed. "Your...my..first friend." Talone got up and ran. Tohru stood up and tried running after her but Talone was to fast for her. Actually, she was alittle too fast. "She should be in the Olympics or somthing..." Thought Tohru. **

** As Talone passed Hastuharu and Uo, a little dust ball popped out of nowhere. "Eh? Wasn't that new girl, Talone?" Uo asked. Haru nodded. **

** *****

** Akito laid on his bed waiting for Ayame to come to the main house for Talone. "Where is he?" He thought. He sat up and looked at the window in a distance. "I'm hungry..." **

** *****

**Okaaaay! I hope some of you guys liked that! I'm hoping I'll get some reviews! Please help to see if I could make and adjustments or suggestions and etc. That help very much! *bows many times* **

****

****


	3. Talone and the rooster

** Talone was sitting on a rock and the rain was pouring hard and she didn't have anywhere else to go. "All..I have is my flute and a school briefcase..." Talone sighed closed her eyes and heard someone call her name. She opened them again and saw Ayame standing pointing his finger and was about to laugh. Or then again, talk away how she horrible she looks and the uniform doesn't match her. **

** "Talone, I got some clothes you can wear than that uniform. Would you like to wear them?" Ayame grinned and giggled. Talone got off the rock. "I guess....." Ayame and Talone walked together under a ruffled pink umbrella. "Talone, I think I was able to find you a job and shelter." Talone looked up at Ayame to see if he was up to one his tricks. "Are..you serious?" Ayame nodded and Talone smiled slowly. "Thank you!" Talone hugged Ayame.**

****

***** **

****

** Tohru sat on the chair thinking to herself. "Poor Talone. I wish I knew where she was..." Tohru just sat there 'til Yuki came in. He had and funny looked on his face. "Tohru, I just heard Akito found his housekeeper already and she's on her way." Tohru didn't move an inch nor said anything while Yuki just stared at her. "What's wrong?" Tohru looked up at Yuki and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it again. "I guess, You feel bad for Talone?" **

** Tohru stood up. "I feel really bad! She didn't have any real friends and I was the first to know!" Tohru was walking closer to Yuki but tripped on the rug and fell on him. **

****

***POOF!!!***

****

** Tohru looked up and gasped. "I am soooo sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to!" Yuki wasn't able to hear Tohru's apology cuz he was unconscious. Then Shigure came in with a smile on his face. "Guess what? My birthday is coming up REAL soon! And I'm inviting all the Sohmas!!! Even people who work for the Sohmas!" Tohru and Yuki weren't paying attention so Shigure said it again. But then a big a crash fell in. Kyo came in and was red and huffing. "SHE'S....BACK!!!" Kagura rampaged through the house trying to catch Kyo. **

*******

****

** Talone entered the main house and Ayame was with her. "I'll be right back!" Ayame left Talone alone and just stood there by herself. "Why am I here? I wish I was back...home." Talone fell on her knees and was ready to cry. Just then, Hatori came in and spotted Talone. "Excuse me, Are you the new house keeper?" Talone looked up and saw Hatori, She didn't say a word. No later, Ayame came in and had a smile on his face. "Akito would like to see you!" Talone eyes widen. "Who's Akito?" Ayame laughed and Hatori rolled his eyes and explained instead. "Akito is the is the head of the Sohma Family." Talone gasped and thought, "Sohma family? Yuki? Kyo? Does Tohru know this?" Talone got up and walked carefully toward the door. "Here?" Ayame and Hatori nodded. **

** Talone knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in." A faint soft voice was heard from the other side. Talone walked in and saw Akito. "Are you..Akito?" A bird was on Akito's finger and chirping. "Yes, And you are, Talone Misa?" Talone nodded and looked at the room. Akito grinned and walked slowly toward her. "Are you aware that you are going to become my house keeper?" Talone slowly backed away and was confused. "A house keeper? For you?" Akito laughed softly. Talone tried to breathe but she felt like she was going to suffocate. **

** Akito and Talone sat together by the window and drank tea. "Talone, have to set a few rules with you. Don't be a fool and don't be a klutz. Don't go in other rooms without my permissions or the owner's permission. And, Don't snoop around other places." Talone felt a awkward feeling and felt the cold presence of Hatori coming in. "Akito, Yuki and the other's are here." Akito glared and Hatori and stood up. "Follow me Talone." Said Hatori. Akito came and was facing Yuki and the others. "Who did you hire?" Yuki gentled smile was turned into a cold and angry frown. Akito and Hatori moved out of Talone's way and saw Yuki. Yuki's face was puzzled and he just looked at her. Tohru and Kyo just mouth's just gaped and Kagura, Shigure, and Hatsuharu frowned. "This isn't right." Hatsuharu said. Talone head tilted down and she ran out of the house but Shigure's was there and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me! You have no right to touch me!" Shigure let go carefully and stand there. Akito walked toward Talone and put his hand on her head. "You start tomorrow."**

****

***** **

****

** Talone walked around aimlessly. "I feel like a fool. I wish I didn't become a Sohma housekeeper." Talone went in her new room looking at it. "It's so plain." All she saw was a painting, a bed, and a dresser. "At least I have enough money for me to buy a set of clothes and alittle food." Talone walked in and sat on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and started humming to herself. Hatori knocked on her door and opened it alittle. "Just so you know, Shigure Sohma is having is birthday party soon. You may want to talk about that with Akito to see if your aloud to go." Talone didn't say anything.**

** Hatori walked out and went to his studies. "What's..going to happen?" Hatori felt a sting on his left eye. He almost fell to his knees but remained standing. **

****

***** **

****

** Saturday morning, Talone was up and ready cleaning the house. Hatori was kind enough to give her some of the old Sohma's clothes. She was wearing and red blouse and a black satin skirt. "It's really dusty in this part of the cabinet." Talone continued cleaning 'til Akito appeared. "I see your already cleaning. Very good." Talone blushed. She put the duster down and spoke, "Master uh..Sohma..Akito, I was wondering." Akito glared at Talone and list his eyebrows. "Hmm?" Talone put her head and started sweating. "I was wondering if I'm going to be at Yuki-kun's cousin's birthday and Well..." Akito grinned widely and walked up to Talone. "Of course. But, you must clean this house perfectly." Talone nodded and replied, "Yes, sir." **

** She went back to dusting and left Akito alone. Akito walked away and went outside. He stared at the natural scenery grinned. "It's very beau-*cough* It's very-*cough again*" Akito fell down and didn't get back up. Talone called out Akito's name and looked outside and saw him lying on the ground. "No!" She ran toward him and lift his head. "He's running a fever. Hatori did say if he's running a fever, I should give him the medicine he keeps in his study room!" **

** Talone picked up Akito carefully and put him back in his room. "I'll be right back! Don't go any where!" All she heard was a soft moan, she went out to Hatori's room and got out the medicine. "Ummm...This one!" She went back to Akito room. "Here! Take thi-!" Talone tripped and fell on top of Akito. **

****

***POOF!***

****

** Talone waited till all the smoke disappear and saw a feathered creature. "Oh..nooo! A..A r-rooster?!" Talone stared at Akito's other form and panicked. "Oh nooo! Now what do I do?!" Talone picked up the rooster and went out to find a phone. But without luck, she sighed and relized she should find Yuki. "He's a Sohma. He knows Akito more than me maybe!" Talone put on her shoes and(still carrying the rooster) went outside. **

**Talone stopped and spoke, "Where does Yuki Sohma live?" **

****

*********

****

**Okaaaay! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know! I really suck at this sort of thing But I kep having all these ideas popping out of nowhere! ^_^ Again, I do NOT own Fruits Basket any anything of it except the dvds I buy!**


	4. Talone's Dream

** Talone carried Akito (in rooster form still) to a river nearby. "This is where I used to live. Buuuut...!" Talone smiled weakly. She didn't know what to do except let Akito drink water out of the river. "It's pretty pure...I think." Akito's eyes met hers and made a soft low 'thanks'. Talone hummed softly and put Akito down in the soft grass. "You look okay Master Akito Sohma, sir..." Talone blushed and scratched her head. Then, her stomach growled. "Ack! I'm so hungry...You must be hungry too." Akito made a lonely teardrop. **

** Talone stared. "Master Akito Sohma, sir? Are...you crying?" Akito waddle toward Talone. "Huh?" Then....**

***POOF!***

****

** There, Talone stared at Akito's pale and fair, naked body. Dark shadows appeared over Talone's face and beads of sweat along with it. "Eeeehhh? Ma-Ma-Master...?" Talone ran around the tree covering her eyes yelling out, "Gomen ne sai!" Akito stood up and grabbed Talone's wrist and gently pulled her towards him. "It's been such..awhile when I..." Akito thought hard and remembered cruel memories and pushed Talone. "Go get my clothes!" Akito's yell and command was fierce and gruesome. **

** "Okay Master Akito Sohma..sir!" Talone ran a couple of steps but stop. "Are you just going to stand there...in the nude?" Akito perked up a eyebrow. "Do you expect me to go out there with all those outsiders?" Talone stood there turning red. She looked down at her feet and replied, "Umm...People, sometimes they come here for picnics and...I think I just saw a family just nearby-" Akito made a sharp glare and his tone of voice was cold. "Then what do you expect me to do?" Talone sighed still staring at her feet. While it lasted being silent, Talone and Akito heard voices and before they could hide the people already appeared. **

** Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stared right back at Talone and Akito. Shigure and Ayame was laughing there heads off with tears running down. Yuki and Kyo looked down glaring with fist forming and Tohru just had a blank expression. Kyo yelled out. "Dammit! Akito! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akito simply turned his back. Ayame walked up toward Talone. "What were you two doing? You weren't _playing_ around were you?" Shigure added in, "Wait! Maybe they were! Unless she accidentally hugged him and he turned into a..." Shigure and Ayame stopped laughing and caught Talone's serious face. Akito grinned and slightly turned his head. "She did." Tohru sighed. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame both gasped. **

** "I'm sorry." Talone looked up and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I am really sorry!" Tohru took a few step towards Talone. "It..isn't all your fault." Shigure corrected Tohru. "Umm...you haven't heard the story to really see if it was her fault or not." Tohru bowed alittle and apologized. Yuki glared at Akito's back (or maybe somewhere else!) and took off. Ayame saw Yuki go off and called back. "Yuki! Brother! Heeeey!!!" Ayame ran after him. **

****

*******

****

** Talone waited 'til Akito was getting dressed. "What's going on?" Talone stared into space. Hatori was watching her from a distance and felt a tiny sting from his left eye but ignored it. "What is Akito thinking now?" Hatori thought. He walked back and sat in his chair thinking to himself. "Only time will tell." **

** Akito, getting dressed, was thinking about the past and how things were just happening. "Too bad." Akito thought. He finished getting dressed and saw a little bird on a frail tree branch. He smiled walking toward a dark corner humming softly. "When that girl, Talone, hugged me. I felt...this new feeling. And when I was in my zodiac form, I did cry." Akito formed his hand to a fist and thrust through a glass case near him. His hand was bleeding with rose red blood. Talone heard the crushing sound and put her ear against the door. "What's going on now?" thought Talone. **

** Akito stopped breathing hard and his eyes widen. He carefully knelt down and picked up the pieces of glass. He felt dumbfounded for not calling any one to help him. Talone's eyebrow lifted and she stood up and walked carefully towards her own small, plain room. "I'm so tired. After all that, I don't think I'll ever go to any of the Sohma's birthdays." Talone flopped on her bed and closed eyes to sleep. **

****

** ~*~*Talone's Dream*~*~ **

***Talone's Point of View***

****

** I saw myself in the shadow of Akito's. What am I doing? I looked around and saw nothing. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain went through my chest. I looked at my hands and just saw it covered in blood. Somebody! Please help me! I fell down on a puddle, crying. But, someone's hands wrapped around me. The voice was low and I couldn't tell who's voice it was. "Let me help you." The person turned me around and there, I saw Akito face. He glowed around me and smiling. "Talone, I have somthing to say." I blinked and tried to shake my head to wake up. "I love you." **

****

**~+*Back to reality*+~**

****

** Talone woked up, sweaty and looked at her clock. 6:46 p.m. it read. "My dream...It's so scary and yet, really weird." Talone got up and was about to open the door but Hatori walked in and bumped in front of eachother. "Tal-?!" **

****

***POOF!* **

****

**Talone fell on her bottom and stared at the tiny seahorse(dragon). "Huh? Noooo! Please! Not Master Hatori Sohma-kun!!!" Talone ran around her room. "Salt water? Fresh water? I knew I should've paid attention at that one time when my class went to the aquarium!!!" Talone accidently ran into the wall fell back, grabbed a cloth on her dresser and got bonked on the head with a purple vase. Talone's expression --- @_@;;**

** Akito walked out looking for Hatori and peeked inside Talone's room a gasped. "Hatori! Talone!"**

****

*********

****

**Ok! My last chapter had quite alot of typos (thanxs to a certain someone. -_-;;) and I carefully read through and fix some of it. I think it's just kinda kinky. I dunno...Please review it and help me make some suggestions. Arigato! and Again, I do not own Fruits Basket of any of the characters! Bai! **


	5. Talone's Kiss w Akito

** Akito put Hatori and a bowl of salt water. "There." Akito had laid Talone on her bed waiting for her to wake up. "She's...so beautiful." Akito leaned over Talone's face. He grin softly and kissed her. Akito kissed Talone's lips so deeply and closed his eyes, putting his hand on her chest. (How perverted Of me!) Talone was waking up, slowly opening her eyes she yelped out. "MASTER!!!" Talone moved away from Akito and gasp. Her eyes wide, her face all red, and chills coming in and out. **

** Akito put his head down and cried. Talone was puzzled and thought, "My Master is crying? I thought of him as a very strict person who has no feelings for anyone but the Sohmas." Talone moved closer to Akito and touched his chin to lift his head up. "Master, why...did you kiss me?" Akito stop sobbing and took Talone's hand with his hands. "Because I love you." Talone fainted. But just then...**

****

***POOF!***

****

** Hatori was back (naked) and saw the whole thing anyway. "Akito..." Hatori stood up and walked away. Akito laid down with Talone and slept with her. After a few hours, Momiji came for a visit. Since he wanted to surprise Akito, Talone, and Hatori he crept around to find them. "I bet Talone is in her room!" Momiji grinned. He opened the door and yelled out, "Surprise!!! I'm here!!!" There, Momiji stared at Akito and Talone on the bed together. Momiji cheeks puffed out and burst out laughing. "Akito and Talone sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love-ACK!" Hatori (now dressed) grabbed Momiji's collar and was pulling him out of the room. **

** "Don't go in there with out my permission. Understood?" Momiji nodded. "Fine.." **

****

*******

****

**** **Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Shigure were in the room studying together. "Sooooo? Anyone needs some help?" Shigure grinned. "My birthday is just three days away. Did I tell you that." No one spoke. Silence was in the air 'til the phone rang. "Umm...I'll get that." Shigure got up. Tohru just sighed and stared at the book. "So? What was Akito and Talone doing?" Yuki stared at Tohru. Tohru looked up and caught him staring and blushed. Yuki grinned. "Sorry for staring. Didn't mean to." Kyo glared at the two and turned his head. Yuki and Tohru went on talking. Kyo steamed up. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!??!! Damn! Just just the hell up!" Kyo cat-like fangs were showing. Hatsuharu stood up and pulled Kyo hair. "Why don't you shut-up and study?" Kyo glared. "Don't you go Black Haru on me you bastard!" Hatsuharu let go of Kyo's hair. "I might have to." Hatsuharu grinned. Yuki and Tohru sighed. Hatsuharu and Kyo started fighting eachother. **

****

*********

****

**I'm sorry. I have writer's block. Plus, I need to fix "plot". This is why the story is quite short. But I thank for enjoying my stories. I did some more research on Fruits Basket and All I could find was Akito being the rooster. But I did have someone tell me about another person name Kureno who was the rooster instead of Akito. Arigato. Well, anyway. I'm just doing this cuz I'm really bored. *~+I do not own Fruits Basket....the original story line of course. ^_^;;**


	6. Talone's Sister

**Akito and Talone slept in the bed together. (And just so everybody knows, their hands are holding each others and under the covers. Thanks to Hatori's thought mind. )**

**Akito was dreaming and of a traditional Japanese wedding with Talone. Talone woke up and open her eyes slowly. "Master....?" Talone gasped. She stood up and got out of the bed carefully. "Akito..Master...kiss!" Talone open the door and saw Hatori. "There's a letter for you." Hatori handed her the letter. She opened it and read:**

**_Dear Baby Sister,_**

**_'Sup? It's me, Monique. I hear you are a housekeeper in this big fancy house now. Good for you. California here is still bright and sunny. How's it over there? I'm going to visit you soon. Please be happy baby sister. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Monique Misa _**

**After Talone read the letter, she sat down and stared at it. "My sister...Monique? Coming here?" Momiji came in. "Hi Talone! What's up?" Talone looked at Momiji and said nothing. Momiji frowned. He took the letter and read himself with Hatori. "Your sister?" Hatori went puzzled. Momiji cheered. "Yeah! More friends to play with!" Akito heard the cheer and went in the room. "Talone? I'm... Momiji! What's with that face? Put it away!" Momiji kept on smiling. "You can't put a smile away!" Talone hesitated. "Momiji! Please! Ssshh!" Akito grabbed Talone. "What do you mean, 'Ssshh?'" Talone gulped. "My sister, Monique is coming here." Akito grin. (I guess everyone is going to like Monique too!)**

*******

**Tohru and Yuki were walking towards the main house 'til Tohru remembered something. "We should bring Talone with us so she can buy a present for Shigure's Birthday." Yuki nodded. "It is tomorrow." Tohru face lit up. "When we get to the store, let's buy some techno music and R&B along too!" Yuki face turned red. "What's...R&B?" Tohru giggled. "R&B means Rhythm and Blues." Yuki grin. "Like that new song, 'Milkshake'?" Tohru respond, "Sorta. We'll buy that." Yuki clapped his hands. "Let's go then!" Tohru and Yuki raced each other but Yuki was just letting her win. **

**"Here we are." Tohru and Yuki went inside and saw Akito in a golden-red robe. "Huh?" Tohru went puzzled. Hatori came in a navy colored suit and Momiji was wearing a red sweater with a yellow shirt under, black shorts, high socks, and black shoes. Yuki just stared. "What's going on?" Tohru asked. Then, Talone came out wearing a gold, red, and dark green kimono. Tohru and Yuki gasp. "Eh?! Wha?!" Akito glared at the two. "Her sister, Monique is coming here and we want to make a good impression." **

**Tohru and Yuki's mouths just hang open in 'awww'. Talone grin nervously. "H-Hello?" **

*******

**Kyo and Shigure were looking all through the Cd's they have. "Well, here's Ayumi Hamasaki. Ooohhh! How 'bout some Madoona?" Shigure grin widely. Kyo glared. "Yeah right. I'd rather listen to Good Charlotte or 50 Cent. " Shigure stared. "Who?" Kyo sighed. "What's the point?" Kagura came in. "What kind of-Oh! Shigure! Hi! Kyo, can I speak to you in public?" Kyo didn't move. "Kyo honey!" Kyo looked at her and rolled hisd eyes. "No." Kagura then went furious. She got Kyo in a head lock and started punching in the stomach. "NOOOW!!!" Kyo started pulling her hair. "MAKE ME!!!" Shigure sighed and looked through the cds. "Ooh! Maybe Ayame would love some Beyonce!" Shigure giggled. "Ah!" **

*******

**Talone was alone in the yard, thinking to herself. "I wish I was still at home." Talone pulled out her flute. "I think it's time to spice things up." Talone grinned with clever grin oh so. Talone went over the stone wall and went to the store. "Hmm...This hat looks good! Good thing Hatori had all that money. It makes me sad though. They just don't know who I really am." **

**After shopping and buying items, Talone was wearing a gold-glittering tank-top, a red leather jacket, black chained pants with diamonds going down the side, and 10 inch silver high-tops. "It's time to make things permanent!" Talone walked like she was the star. (of course all these guys were just following her.) There, she was getting in a brand new sports car. "Let's go street racing!" Talone grinned. **

**Not knowing she was being watched, Hatsuharu followed her (only he got lost quite a few times! ^_^;;). She finally stopped and went inside a club. Hastuharu went inside also. "What is she thinking?" Hatsuharu made a face. All the people around him were dancing, talking, singing, and yet, getting drunk. The dj played remixes of all kinds of music. "Welcome to the Tropical Luck Club!" People would say to him. Hatsuharu lost Talone and was really dizzy. @_@;;**

**Talone went to get a drink and saw a person in a corner. "A girl?" The girl was tall looking, tan skin, chestnut-colored eyes, and black curl locks with green-colored tips. "Hi there. I'm Talone Misa. You are?" The girl face Talone. "I'm Alex." Talone eyes widen. "Umm...Just Alex?" Alex nodded and took a sip of her drink. "So...why are you here?" Alex grin at Talone. "Why are you here?" Alex questioned Talone right back at her. Talone put her head down. "Because...My life is heck." Alex rolled her eyes. "Like I would believe that one. " Alex laughed at her. Talone pouted and spoke, "Hey! Why are you laughing at me for?" Alex just smiled. "Why? You're a fool." Talone was shock. "How am..I a fool?" Alex replied, " You don't have to do this." **

**In the club, the music 'Milkshake' was playing, Hatsuharu accidently got on the stage and was in front of everyone. A guy behind him whispered to him, "Start dancing! Quick!" Hatsuharu face was this--- o.O;; "Me? But! I can't dance!" The girl on the left side of him whispered to him, "Yes you can!" Hatsuharu grin nervously and moved alittle. After a few minutes, WHAMMO! Hastuharu was just doing the walkman, high kicks, the robot, and all! Talone looked up and laughed along with Alex. "It's nice meeting Alex. You always seem to just tell the truth." Alex face glowed. "That's exactly what I'm supposed to do. Just face your destiny." **

**Talone went back home (with Haru with her) and went inside the main house. A girl was sitting on a mattress. She had straight black hair and a pony tail and gray eyes. "M-Mo-Monique?! You're here already?" Monique stood up and laughed. "Well Duh! I was waiting you for like, three hours! My gosh! What took you so long?" Talone and Hatsuharu both grin. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Akito, and Hatori we're all there too. **

*******

**Monique woke up late in the morning and walked around in really short shorts and a see through silk shirt. "Hellooo Baby sister!" Monique kissed her left cheek. "Today, I would like you to show me _everything_! " Talone twitched alittle. "Everything...?" Monique smiled and hugged her sister really tight. "For eight years and I finally get to see you again!" Akito and Hatori carefully ate their breakfast trying to ignore Monique's behavior. Talone sighed and shrugged. "You can't help her." Hatori smiled. Monique grabbed a piece of toast and went up stairs. "I shall wear...My velvet vest and my black silk cargo pants! That is soooo Today!" **

**Talone went in her sister's room and glared at her. "Why..don't you leave. This is my part." Monique giggled. "Here's somthing you should know. I'm a rich con artist and you're a house keeper thief! Amazing eh?" Talone crossed her arms. "I want you out!" Monique smirked. "I'm going to steal everything here before you!" Talone shadowed her self. "Hmmm..." Monique undressed and through her night clothes at Talone. "Baby sis, put those in the dirty basket please? You are a house keeper." **

**Talone past her room but stopped. "Shigure's birthday! That gemstone...I hope he'll likes it." Talone just dropped the clothes and kept on walking. Akito caught up to her and put his hand over her eyes. "Akito..?" Akito smiled and made his hands go through her hair. "What did you get for Shigure's birthday?" Talone turned around. "That's a surprise." **

******* **

**Okay. I don't own fruits basket or some of the music artist and songs and so. I've been critized for a rude matter by a certain person. One- Please, do not just go up to me and talk away how my whole plot of my story is all wrong. I am trying my best to clear things up. Second- This story is just the fun of it. It doesn't have any real true plot but Akito goin to marry Talone, my character. I just want people to enjoy the fact someone like Akito is going to marry a person who is more than a sensitive girl. But please R&R! Thank you! Arigato! **


	7. Talone's Present

**Talone walked to Akito and sat next to him. "Akito, I need to ask you something." Akito put his hand through her hair. She blushed but, kept on talking. "Is..this perfect for Shigure?" Talone took out a box, open it, and pulled out a gem-covered journal. "See? Diamonds, rubies, and aquamarines! Is..it okay?" Akito carefully studied the journal. "It's...quite interesting. Where did you get it?" Talone looked down. "I got the money from...Hatori." Akito grin slowly and kept his eyes on the book. "It's a good start for giving a Sohma a present." Akito turned his head. His eyes met Talone staring deeply at each other's. They got closer to each other and was about to kiss 'til Monique arrived. **

** "Hey, Talone! Where my honey suckle cream shampoo?" Monique was standing in front of the couple, half naked. Talone's left eye twitched. "M-Monique?! What do you think you're doing?" Talone clenched her teeth. "I _hate_ you...!" Talone whispered under her breath. Monique pouted. "Whatever...." Monique left. Akito stood up and put his hands on Talone's shoulders. "You get ready for the party." Akito left. Talone was alone. "I should practice playing my flute." **

** Talone went outside with her polished flute in her hand. "I guess it won't hurt to sing a little song first...Will it...?" Talone closed her eyes and open her mouth.**

****

******Talone's Song******

**When I go back home,**

**the moon-**

**will glow tomorrow-**

**I loved-**

**Oh! So been loved. Can you hold me now-?**

**I hold you-**

**In my arms. In my heart.**

**All for my love.**

**I know when to go back home,**

**the moon-**

**will glow _again_-.**

****

** Talone started playing her flute. Without knowing, Akito and Hatori were watching her play. "It's a beautiful sound." Akito smiled happily. "I like this feeling in me." Hatori hummed with Talone's melody. **

****

*******

**** **Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were preparing all the food and dusting the house. Shigure, Kagura, Momiji, and Ayame were rearranging furniture and putting on the music. Ayame and Shigure were telling each other jokes. "Then, the lady said she wanted me to be part of an all girl's school!" Ayame laughed and giggled. Shigure smiled and checked on everyone to see how they were doing. "I want this to be my very best birthday! I just wish high school girls were all here! I mean..It's my destiny!" Ayame rolled his eyes. **

** "If everyone can show up." Shigure glared at Ayame. "Poop-a!" Momiji exclaimed. Shigure and Ayame stared at Momiji. "Riiiight..." Shigure and Ayame replied. "Bakas..." Kyo whispered. Yuki and Tohru were taste tasting out the rice balls. "This one is pretty good." Tohru grinned. **

****

*******

****

** Talone, Akito, Hatori, and Monique were already going on the way to the party. Monique kept a frown on her face. "I don't wanna go to the stupid party!" Talone sighed. "Get over it... " Akito and Hatori were discussing about they should invite Shigure's back to their party. Monique moaned as they got to the house. Talone held the present in her hands. "Let's hope for a good time." spoke Akito. **

****

*********

****

**OK! This wasn't the best chapter but, ya know. I'm like bored to death in my house. Scratched that! My birthday is coming so I'll continue writing it after my birthday...R&R!!!**


	8. Talone's Angel

**Talone entered the house looking all around. Everything is decorated where ever she went. "They must have worked really hard..." Thought Talone. Shigure popped right behind her. Scaring her, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Oh my! Mr. Shigure Sohma sir! You frighten me." Shigure grinned. "Oooohhhh!! What did ya get me?" The song "In Da Club" was playing. Talone looked up at the ceiling. "Uh..well..Here!" Talone put out the present and Shigure clapped his hands. "Arigato!" Shigure hummed happily. Talone sighed. Monique appeared next to her. "That guy over there is pretty cute." Monique was pointing at Hatsuharu. Talone gasp. "Eeek! You don't want him!!!" **

** Monique ignored her and sat right next to him. "Hey there! I'm Monique Misa!" Monique giggled. Hatsuharu smiled softly. "My name is Hastuharu Sohma." Monique eyes widen. "What a dumb mix match!" Hatsuharu frown slowly. "What do you mean?" Monique rolled her eyes. "Hello??!! Hatsuharu Sohma? Does the have a ring to it? Heck no! So change your last name! like, Hastharu Rosbey! Or! Hatsuharu Camelle!" Hatsuharu frown. "Those don't sound like me." Monique snapped her fingers. "Their not supposed to! Duh!" Monique talked on and on with Hatsuharu torturing him. **

** Talone sat next to Akito and kept her head down. "Hhmm..So?" Akito pulled a ballon string, tied it around Talone's wrist, lift her head and smiled. "Thank you." Shigure clapped his hands. "Everyone at the dinner table!!!" Everyone sat down on a seat with a card with their name on it. Talone sat down and saw a familiar face. "Is that...Alex?" Talone stared at her. "How does she know the Sohmas? Does she know their secret?" Alex caught her staring. She spoke to her in her mind. **

**_Did you know that staring is rude?_**

**__ Talone gasp. "Did I..hear that?"She thought. Alex smiled. **

**_I can read your mind so becareful what you say. But don't worry. I'm always here to help. _**

**Talone mouth fell open and Akito caught her. "Are you okay?" Talone turned her head. "Yeah! I'm okay!" Talone laughed. But then a fight broke out. Kyo and Yuki were fighting who would sit next to Tohru. "I AM!!!" Kyo cried out. Yuki glared. "You sat next to her last time. It's my turn." Kyo pound his hand on the edge of a plate, it flipped in the air near Talone hitting her on the head. The glass fell everywhere. Talone fell on the floor. Yuki stood up and smacked Kyo. "Look what you did!" Monique ran toward Talone. "No! Baby sister! Wake up!" Monique lift her head and saw a little blood. "Baby sister!" Tears rolled down Monique's face. Her eyes blurred. Talone open her eyes a little bit and spoke softly. "Do..I know you?" **

** Monique gasp. "Sister...?" Talone sat up carefully. "Where am I? Who are you people? Wait..Who am I?" Everyone in the room gasp, cried, took out bandages, all except Alex. Alex knew it was coming. She knew what was going to happen. Alex saw the future. Alex spoke, "Do not worry. She is alright." Alex faced Talone. "Your name is Takayo" Akito eyes faced Alex's direction. "Who is she?" thought Akito. Alex looked up at him. **

****

**_I am Alex. Alex the Guardian of Time and Earth. _**

**__ Akito just stood there.**

*********

**Okay! I'm back and ready to type up my stories. Plz. R&R about this story. I do not own Fruits Basket or anything that I know of...Bai! **


End file.
